


Casino Of Fate

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Working in a casino can be an odd gig. Especially when you get sold off to Patrons some nights to be used however they want.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Another Disappointing Patron

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that's being done monthly on my Patreon. Per the rules of AO3, I cannot tell you to go check out it. But if you don't want to wait to read each chapter, that is the only place to read them before they come out publicly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working in a casino that allows people to basically own you for a night gives a woman with a breeding mentality something to look forward to. Unfortunately, this man fails to meet just what Artoria wants.

Artoria was the type of woman to follow what she felt to be her purpose in life. Whether it be ruling a nation and leading it to better times or working in a casino and being bred by certain patrons because of the bunny suit that she was given. Fortunately for everyone who ever entered the casino, that job of hers was to do whatever the client who won the penthouse suite wanted from her. And tonight, she had been chosen once again as the woman to accompany the penthouse suite winner.

Luckily for Artoria, her job in the casino was one that she enjoyed with a passion. Almost every night when someone won their stay in the penthouse suite, she was chosen. Of course, other girls in her same predicament were chosen as well. But Artoria loved it when she was picked. It gave her the chance to be bred just like she had hoped when she started working in the casino. Unfortunately, as she opened the door to the penthouse suite, her "owner" for the night in tow, the hope that she once had faded away. And all it took was one sentence from the man with the potential to give her what she wanted.

"Bounce on my cock, big tits. I’ll fuck ya prop-… Proper… Later…”

And with that, the gentle smile that was on Artoria's lips faded away, leaving her disappointed that yet another winner of the penthouse suite had drunk themselves into being unable to perform. When she closed the door behind her, there wasn’t a moment wasted in making her way to the bed with the man who won the penthouse suite. Of course, when she got close enough, a quiet and disappointing gasp left Artoria’s lips when she watched the man push himself from her arms and climb onto the bed.

There wasn’t any grace or pride in the way that he moved and it just went to show Artroia how wrong she was in hoping that men that win it big at a casino would be able to knock her up like she wanted. Though, rules were rules, and she had to do whatever the man wanted with her for the entire night. The least she could do was see if she would be able to get herself pregnant while he was almost passed out drunk.

When her owner for the night started to take off his pants, Artoria made her way onto the bed behind him. It disgusted her how someone so pathetic could win big and get this suite all to themselves for a night. But, due to the rules that she was placed under, she didn’t complain about watching him fumble with his jeans. Despite the fact that the button was already undone and they were already halfway unzipped.  
  
Rolling her eyes at the man’s struggle, she mentally kicked herself before steadily gliding her hands along his legs and up toward his crotch. “Let me help you with that. You seem to be struggling a little bit.” Artoria forced her lips into another gentle smile as she pulled the man’s pants down to reveal his semi-erect shaft. From first glance, it was clear to her that size wouldn’t be an issue tonight while she rode him just like he asked her to.

But instead of getting into the fun straight away, Artoria licked her lips and crawled into her owner’s lap. While keeping her eyes locked on his own, she brought both of her hands to her large breasts and chuckled under her breath when his eyes immediately shifted to them. She forced a quiet gasp from her lips as she pulled down the internal bra of the bunny suit that she was wearing, putting on at least some sort of show for the man. Even if he was clearly too drunk to enjoy this properly.

Artoria then slowly and steadily moved her hands down her body, swaying her hips from side to side for the penthouse winner, until her fingertips reached her crotch. The moment they did, she pushed her nails into her blue pantyhose and tore a hole in them to expose her slightly wet pussy. Once again, she playfully licked her lips as she allowed her hands to move further down her body until her fingertips connected with the man’s legs. The moment they did, she steadily brought one of her hands to his hardening shaft and started to slowly stroke it.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone with a dick this big bring me to the penthouse suite. Usually, they just pay to have a bit of fun with me down in the lobby.~” As she stroked the man’s shaft, Artoria kept her eyes on her owner, wanting to see just how he would react to what she was doing. Some sort of hope still remained in her heart that he would surprise her and give her exactly what she was looking for.

Unfortunately, all she saw was his eyes staring at her breasts as they bounced with the movement of her arm. Which, wasn’t a bad thing in her mind. She loved it when people stared at her body and appreciated her curves. It just made them more likely to pick her and attempt to fuck her when they got the chance. But here, when she was alone with this man who’s eyelids were already starting to get heavy as he stared? Something about it bothered her.

Though, she didn’t let it show as she crawled into her owner’s lap and pressed the tip of his length against her wet slit. “I can’t wait to have your cock inside of me. I’ve always wanted a…” A quiet but distinctive grunt left Artoria as she slammed her hips down against the man’s lap, impaling herself onto his cock with a quiet moan spilling from her lips. “... Strong man to fuck me and fill me with his cum. Do you think you’ll be the one to finally take me home?~”  
  
Now that she was full of cock, something clicked inside of Artoria’s mind. Something primal that told her to just keep moving her hips. Which is exactly what she did as she looked down at her owner. She immediately started to rock her hips back and forth, making his shaft stretch her inner walls in a way that they just hadn’t in quite some time. Of course, she kept a hand on his hips to keep herself balanced and didn’t hesitate to grab onto one of his hands, pulling it to her breast with the hope that he would play with her large mound. 

When his hand met her large breast, a newfound excitement filled Artoria. The same kind of excitement that filled her when she was picked to be someone’s partner in this suite. Right away, his fingers sank into her soft mound. Hard enough to force a genuine and eager moan from her lips. A small amount of pain filled her chest from just how hard he squeezed in her drunken stupor, but that was exactly what she wanted. A man who was strong enough to bring her a little bit of pain while he fucked her with a dick big enough to make her pussy quiver as she was filled.

And not only was Artoria filled with the man’s throbbing shaft, but the pain that sparked in her when he pinched her nipples was exactly what she wanted. Heavy and heated breaths started to leave her as she picked up the pace of her hips, starting to move them from side to side as well. She hadn’t exactly started bouncing on his cock yet, but the way it hit her inner walls in the perfect places when she moved her hips, she didn’t know if she wanted to.

A blissful gasp escaped her lips as she continued to rock her hips in her owner’s lap, hammering against her inner walls with his shaft and bringing herself the perfect kind of pleasure. Artoria’s lips curled into a blissful and lust-filled smile as she looked down at the man and noticed his tongue starting to poke out from between his lips. Almost instantly, she leaned down and stole a deep and passionate kiss from him, pressing her breasts hard enough against his chest to squish them between their bodies.

“I might have been wrong about you…” Another quiet gasp left Artoria as the man’s hands moved from her breasts down to her sides, and from her sides to her plump rear end. Where he didn’t just grab her ass but instead smacked it hard enough to make it jiggle and force another moan from her lips. She didn’t hesitate to take his tongue into her mouth as she finally started to bounce in his lap. Artoria lifted her hips enough for just the tip of the throbbing shaft to remain inside of her before she slammed herself back down and impaled her cunt onto his impressive length.

“Your cock is incredible, Sir… And the way your fingers sink into my skin just goes to show how strong you really are. Even if you are too drunk to properly enjoy yourself.~” Artoria caught the man in another heated kiss as she kept herself pressed against his chest and continued to bounce her hips up and down along his length. “I’ve always wanted a man like you to come and win me for the night. Someone able to breed me and keep going when they were doing, really making sure that I wasn’t waking up in the morning without being pregnant.”  
  
Artoria’s lips curled into a bright smile as she pushed herself to sit up straight once again, looking down at him and seeing the excitement and lust in his eyes. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she mentally focused on just how big her owner felt inside of her pussy. As she bounced on his lap, starting to pick up the pace now that she was focusing on how good it felt, Artoria could feel just how deep his shaft was hitting. It was almost reaching into her womb every time her plump rear end met his hips. And it only got better when she felt his shaft throb against her inner walls.

“It’s so big… This might just be the cock that finally gives me what I want.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, Artoria tilted her head upward and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Drunk or not, it was clear to her that she was wrong about just what this man could do to her. Not only did his cock feel absolutely wonderful inside of her, but the way his hand went from gripping her ass cheek like his life depended on it to smacking it just made things that much better for her.

“Please, Sir! Don’t hesitate! Fill my womb with your cum and put a baby in me. Take me home and show me just what you can do when you’re so-BER!” A loud scream of pure and utter bliss erupted from Artoria when she felt her owner for the night finally buck his hips against her own, his cock erupting inside of her. The warm that suddenly flooded her crotch and started to pour into her womb told her exactly what she needed to know. That maybe, just maybe, this man actually wanted to get her pregnant and take her home with him.

Of course, with him filling her womb with his seed and painting her inner walls white, Artoria was in no position to stop bringing herself or this man pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around his shaft as she bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet. Instead of bouncing on his cock and risking any of his seed not reaching her womb, the bunny girl rocked her hips back and forth on his lap as quickly as she could. She wanted every single drop that she could get inside of her womb.

Fortunately, she was able to feel when his shaft stopped throbbing inside of her cunt and against her inner walls. With her lips still in the same gentle smile they were in when she lifted her head, she looked back down at the man who was her owner for the night. “You may be drunk, but you may be just what I’ve been looking for.” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she felt her owner still hard as a rock inside of her, causing her to count herself lucky that she was chosen by this man to stay in the penthouse with him.

However, when she bent herself forward and placed a gentle and loving kiss onto his lips, Artoria felt his hand pull away from her ass and move toward her thigh. But she didn’t argue when his fingers squished into her soft skin. Not when she was already letting out quiet and eager moans. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as her blonde hair shifted down from her back to cover the left side of her owner’s face.

Artoria slowly pulled herself away from the man’s lips and looked at him with an expectant smile. “What do you say we go for round two while you’re still hard inside of me? With enough cum dumped into me, you might just be the man to finally take me home after so many have tried.~” Without lifting her hips enough to dislodge the rigid length from inside of her, the bunny girl turned around so that her back was facing the man and he had a full view of her plump rear end.

“This is going to be fun.~” Artoria brought both of her hands to her breasts as she started to rock her hips once again. Starting off going back and forth and then making her way from side to side, eventually even starting to rock herself in a figure eight in the man’s lap. Hot and heavy breaths slipped from her lips as her slender fingers sank into her breasts the more she squeezed and played with herself. Of course, when the man slapped her plump and shapely ass cheek while she moved in her lap, Artoria couldn’t stop herself from moaning in pure bliss.

This had started out as such a disappointment, but this man was quickly teaching her that she shouldn’t judge how things would go just from the start. And all it took was his dick becoming hard and allowing her to feel just how it stretched out her inner walls when she moved. Though, this left Artoria little choice but to start bouncing in his lap when her pussy starting to ache and miss the feeling of him reaching deep into her cunt.

The moment she started to bounce in his lap, loud and energetic moans spilled out of her every time she slammed herself back down onto his lap, forcing his length as deep into her pussy as she was able to. Over and over, Artoria picked up her hips just to slam them back down into the man’s lap, screaming out in pure and utter bliss every time her plump rear end met his lap. It certainly helped drive her pleasure to new heights when her owner slapped her ass every few seconds. And what made it better for her wasn’t the fact that he did it, but the fact that he did it just to watch her shapely ass cheeks jiggle in his view.

“Yes! Just like that! Slap my ass and spank me! Use your strength to make my ass red with your handprint! When I go back into the lobby, I want all of the girls to know I had a strong man take me into his bed and use my ass like a plaything before he filled my pussy with his seed!~” Artoria bit down on her lower lip as she started to pick up the pace of her bouncing. Every few seconds, she incrementally got a little bit faster just to be able to feel her owner’s throbbing member plunge into her pussy faster and deeper than the last time she moved her hips.

The feeling of his cock slamming into her pussy time and time again was sending Artoria’s bliss through the roof each and every time she dropped herself back into this man’s lap. The way his shaft reached deep enough to almost reach her womb every time she landed against his lap only caused her to scream in bliss with each bounce that she made. And the way that his girth stretched her inner walls more than any other man she had ever come into this room with certainly helped her reach new spots of pleasure that she hadn’t before.

The only thing that her lust-addled mind could find a problem with this was the fact that he wasn’t forcing himself onto her or bending her over the bed to have his way with her. She had to take charge and bring herself the pleasure she wanted. But that wasn’t an issue that lingered on her mind for too long as she finally felt the orgasm that her body had been craving since she first filled herself with her owner’s cock finally start to approach.

A sharp, blissful, and ecstatic gasp erupted from Artoria’s lips as her inner walls convulsed and quivered around this man’s shaft. The movement of her hips started to get erratic and unstable as the pleasure she was feeling started to climb faster than it had since she climbed onto the bed. Wave after wave of pleasure and ecstasy coursed through her as she stopped bouncing on his lap and started to rock her hips again. “I’m so close… Cum with me, Sir. Give me every drop of cum that you can and prove to me that you’re the man to rightfully take me home!”

When the peak of her ecstasy finally hit and rushed through her body, Artoria screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed her hips down against her owner’s lap as her orgasm rushed through her body. Shuddering and instinctively squeezing hard on her large breasts, pleasure coursed through her body, causing her inner walls to tighten down around the man’s throbbing length. Of course, the feeling of her owner’s member throbbing and pulsing inside of her only caused the bunny girl’s orgasm to last just a little bit longer as she waited for his dick to erupt inside of her just like she wanted him to.

When that didn’t happen, even when her orgasm passed and she started to rock her hips again, Artoria wondered if she was just premature on reaching the peak of her pleasure. However, as she turned around to face the man to see just what was wrong, she realized that his eyes were closed and a small amount of drool was dripping down the side of his mouth and down toward the pillow he had propped underneath himself when she wasn’t paying attention.

Right away, rage and disappointment filled Artoria when she realized that all of her praise and her willingness to give this man a chance because of just how big his cock was and how good it felt inside of her was a waste. She didn’t hesitate to push herself out of his lap and make her way to the edge of the bed, where she shakily placed her feet to the floor and looked toward the door to the penthouse suite. “When a client falls asleep in the penthouse suite, their bunny is supposed to stay with them until morning comes. But… I can’t… Not with this disappointment of a man…”  
  
Despite the fact that her legs were starting to feel like jello from all the bouncing and rocking she had done, Artoria grabbed her fur scarf and wrapped it around her back, allowing both ends to rest in her elbows as she lifted herself from the bed. “I can’t believe that yet another patron was this much of a disappointment. And this one actually had the chance to be the one to breed me and take me home…”   
  
A heavy and annoyed sigh left Artoria as she opened the door to the penthouse suite, uncaring about the fact that her pantyhose were ripped and she had cum starting to leak down her thighs now that she was up and walking. There wasn’t a second thought in her mind as she made her way down into the main lobby, knowing that the disappointment she felt was written all over her face and refusing to cover her breasts or pussy because of it. Deep down, she knew that this would be another story for Semiramis to laugh at her about if she heard her.

However, when she first entered the lobby, Artoria was greeted with the smiles of the other women and men of history that had been chosen to work in this casino with her. Ishtar, Nero Claudius, Jeanne D’arc, Semiramis, Scathach, the youthful and always excited Alexander The Great, and many other faces that she did and didn’t recognize. It was always a sight that made her smile and feel just a little bit more welcomed inside. Especially after the disappointment that just filled her only a few minutes before. Hopefully, she could find another man to fuck her while she was surrounded by smiling faces. Even if he couldn’t take her home from down here due to the rules of the casino.

Though, as she started to roam the lobby, completely uncaring about the fact that her pussy was dripping with her own juices and her previous owner’s cum, it didn’t take more than a moment before she felt someone tug on her fur scarf to gain her attention. When she felt her scarf shift in her grip, Artoria turned around to see a man looking at her with a bright smile and a large wad of cash in his hand. “Oh? You want to have some fun with me despite the fact that I’ve clearly been used already?”  
  
“A beauty like you shouldn’t have disappointment written all over her face like that. Just because you’re filled with cum doesn’t mean you had a good time. How about I try to change that for you while you’re here in front of me?”

It was an offer that Artoria felt was perfect to get her to do what his man wanted. But she couldn’t find a reason in her heart or her mind to turn him down. Not after what she just went through. A gentle and expectant smile came to her lips as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. “Tell you what? If you’re so confident that you can give me a good time after what I just went through, I don’t need payment. You can fuck me all you want for free. I like it rough, by the way.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as the man’s hand moved from her scarf to her hips and down to her ass.  
  
“I’d be happy to, babe. But I hope you have a rubber somewhere on you. House rules. I want to come back, after all.”   
  
Artoria immediately mentally kicked herself at the reminder that no one could fuck her without a condom unless they were the penthouse winner for the night. But she didn’t let the smile on her face fade away as she thought for a moment and shook her head. “Can’t say I do. But I’m sure the front desk has a few that we can use.” When the man’s hand gripped onto her ass, a happy and eager gasp left her and she knew that this might be just what she needed to improve her mood. “Tell you what. You can fuck me against the front desk, too.”


	2. The King Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of trying, Artoria finally meets a man that can give her what she wants and breed her.

Working at the Casino of Fate was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life before. Being the first summoned to work in a Casino dressed as a bunny, Artoria Pendragon developed a bit of a reputation with the clientele about what she was willing to do to make sure that everyone enjoyed themselves. But her reputation wasn’t what made the Casino of Fate so special to her. And neither was the fact that she could be picked by any person who rented out the penthouse for a night. But that fact that she had that, other women around her that she found to be just as beautiful, and a way to relax and let loose almost every night.

The last patron to take her into the penthouse was someone that disappointed her beyond belief. But, when her white fur shawl was pulled on and she turned her head to see a handsome man with the penthouse key in his hand? Artoria couldn't stop her lips from curling into a light smile. However, as soon as they started to make their way toward the penthouse suite, a thought came to the bunny's mind.  _ This wasn't a man that she had seen in the casino before. _ Which meant that he might not be aware of the rules. "I hope I don't sound rude asking this, Master... But, would you perhaps be a new patron to the Casino of Fate?"

“Yeah, I am. A friend told me about this place a few weeks ago and I decided to come to see what I could win. When I hit big on the roulette table, they told me I could pick any girl I wanted to join me for the night. But, that was it.”   
  
Artoria quickly nodded her head and took a step closer to the man who had decided to pick her for the night. “Alright, Master. Let me see if I can show you the rules.” She turned her head to the side, looking around her to see if there was a rule sign posted anywhere on the walls. And an excited gasp left her when she saw one just above the elevator that they were about to step into. “Perfect. It’s always a pain keeping some of the rules in mind for a penthouse suite owner like yourself.” Her lips curled into a smile as she looked at the rules on the wall and gestured up to them for Master to read while she recited them.   
  
[Rule 1. Any winner of the penthouse suite gets a companion of his/her choice for the night.   
Rule 2. In order to win the penthouse, a client must provide $10mil or win 10 games of his/her choice in a row. ( _ Every game has a $10mil payout for you poor shmucks that can't afford it, so don't worry _ )   
Rule 3. Every casino working woman will be given a pregnancy test after they stay with a client. If they are pregnant, they will be fired and sent him with the client that chose them.

Rule 4. Have fun and don't make a mess.

Rule 5. If you don't win big, you can still pay the girls/guys for fun in the game room or dance room.

Rule 6. Vaginal is forbidden in the game room and dance room, even if you won the penthouse suite.

Rule 7. Condoms are required for anything sexual outside of the penthouse.

Rule 8. If you find a bunny having fun with a different patron, do not but in. It is their time to enjoy, not yours.

Rule 9. Patrons without money will be kicked from the building.

Rule 10. Everything done outside the penthouse must have consent or you will be arrested without hesitation.]

“Is there anything in this list that confuses you, Master?” Artoria’s smile remained present on her lips as she turned to look at the man while he was still reading through the rules. When he started taking too long to respond to her, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his own and eagerly pressed herself against his body. It made her giggle to see him jerk back and blush when he looked at her. “If you understand the rules, what do you say we go ahead up to the penthouse suite, Master? I’m sure you’re going to love it.~”

The instant that Artoria and her new Master stepped into the private elevator that led up to the penthouse suite, she was able to see her twin sister, Lalter, glaring at her from a distance. It wasn’t unusual for Lalter to glare at her like that when she was picked to go into the penthouse suite with someone. But it always reminded her that she was still, after all her time of working here and all the other women and men that joined the team, the most popular bunny to be requested.

However, the feeling of her Master’s hand  _ crawling _ along her back and down to her rear end caused a faint blush to rise to her cheeks. She turned her head to look at him once more time before seeing him smile down to her. And just before the doors to the elevator closed, Artoria felt her Master press his lips against her own and take the first step to show her just what was in store for her tonight.

Of course, she was quick to return the kiss that she was given. Artoria even went as far as to wrap her arms around the man’s neck to pull herself tighter against his body. But once the doors behind her closed? She lost full control of the situation. In an instant, Artoria went from enjoying a stroll with her new Master to the penthouse suite to feeling his hands squeezing and kneading her plump rear end while he used his weight to push her against the elevator doors. And the way his lips aggressively pressed against her own and stole kiss after kiss from her told her that she was in for a rough and pleasant experience tonight.

Unfortunately, just as the doors to the elevator opened and Artoria felt her squished rear end be let go of, she also noticed her owner for the night starting to walk away from her. In the split second it took her to turn around and realize he was making his way toward the penthouse suite, she realized that he was just teasing her. That he didn’t want to give her everything he had to offer right then and there. And when she took her first rushed step out of the elevator to catch back up with him, she realized just how lucky she was to have someone like her current Master after he last one was such a disappointment.

Artoria dragged her tongue along her lips as she finally caught up to him, wrapping her arms around one of his once again. But this time, instead of looking up to him and wondering just what he was going to do, she looked forward and continued to walk with him. She hoped that he would try something else before they reached the suite he was able to use for the night. However, when they arrive and his hand didn’t even more to touch her body, a quiet and almost inaudible sigh left her lips. “Here we are, Master. Your palace for the night.”

Even with a slight amount of disappointment in her heart, Artoria didn’t let it stop her from taking the first step and opening the penthouse door. “This is the place where our Fate will be put on the line.” She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she stepped out of the way for her Master to enter. “Here, you’re allowed to do  _ anything you want with me _ that will not leave me unable to work again in the morning.” When her Master silently walked past her, Artoria quickly closed and locked the door behind them before making her way over to the bed in the corner of the room.   
  
“You said this is your first time in our lovely casino, so let me give you a quick tour of the room.” She slipped out of the white fur shawl and draped it along the foot of the bed as she smiled at him. It was easy for her to stand and look pretty while she gestured to the mirrors above the bed and built into the headboard. “This is where most people spend their nights in the penthouse suite. The beds have been equipped for you to see our expressions when you mate with us. And a lot of the patrons want to see our faces when they cum inside of us, hoping that they got us pregnant so we can go home with them.” She paused for just a moment as she brought her hand to her stomach. “ _ I’m still waiting on the one to get me pregnant and take me home.~ _ ” 

Artoria dragged her tongue along her lips as she sat down next to her shawl and raised her leg into the air, using her toes to point across the room to a spare, but smaller bed. “That’s the bed I get to use if you want to kick me out of your own when it’s time to sleep.” She quickly got up off of the bed and made her way toward the bathroom, the smile on her face growing slightly larger when she noticed her Master following her. “As you can see, this is the bathroom. A full-showed glass shower that can fit three people in it, a massive mirror in case you want to have your fun with me bent over the sink, and slip-resistant floors for those few bunnies and patrons that like to have fun until they are dripping with either sweat or water.”

She quickly turned around and faced her owner for the night, seeing an oddly excited smile on his face. “What would you like to do to me first, Master?” Before she could properly get the question out of her lips, Artoria found herself lifted up off of the floor and hoisted onto the sink that she had just shown off. When she opened her mouth to ask her Master just what he had in mind, she was quickly cut off by the sound of a sharp and excited moan leaving her lips and an all too familiar desire filling her heart.

Having her Master hoist her into the air and rip through her bunny suit to expose her pussy,  _ seemingly with ease on both actions _ , caused her heart to race. And her desire to be bred began rising to her chest when she felt him immediately start dragging his tongue along her slit. There was no hesitation in the way he moved, no need to ask for permission to do what he wanted. All things that showed Artoria just how worthy this man was of taking her home if he happened to get her pregnant during his visit.   
  
However, that thought and desire quickly rushed to the back of her mind when she felt his tongue start swirling around her slit. Hot and heavy gasps escaped from her as she wrapped her legs around his head, locking her ankles together to keep him from pulling away from her pussy. “So quick, Master…” Another heated gasp slipped from between Artoria’s lips when she felt his fingers drag along her leggings and toward her rear end, sinking in and gripping onto her soft ass cheeks a moment later as well. “D-Don’t you want… To take me back to the bed…? Bend me over and-”

Much to her pleasure, Artoria was cut off once again by the feeling of her clit being stimulated, a hot moan rushing out of her while her Master continued to tease her. None of the patrons that had ever brought her into the penthouse had ever acted this quickly unless they were regulars.  _ But the sense of desire and impatience that she got from her current Master sent a tingle along her spine _ while he planted a few soft and adoring kisses along her thighs and pussy lips. “M-Master…”

When his tongue met her dripping slit once again, Artoria couldn’t stop herself from grabbing onto the top of his head. Even though her legs were holding him in place, the need to grab onto something of his still rushed through her. And it only got worse when she felt his tongue push past the entrance of her slit and into her pussy, the muscle eagerly exploring every inch of her inner walls that he could.  _ The fact that her Master said nothing to her as he started to explore her inner walls left Artoria shivering in bliss.  _ Once again, she was reminded that he didn’t need her permission to do what he wanted. Nor did he need to get her opinion on what he should do next.

That desire and determination about him made Artoria’s heart race in her chest as he pulled his tongue out of her pussy and pressed a few heated kisses against her slit, his hot breath on her clit causing her to gasp and squeeze his head tighter. It didn’t take long for the casino bunny to bite down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet while her Master continued to tease and torture her in his own special way. Not that she could bring herself to complain about it. Especially when he moved his hands to her thighs and slowly peeled her legs from around his head, showing off his strength once again.

A loving and blissful sound slipped from between Artoria’s teeth when she felt her Master’s fingers sink into her skin just enough for her to feel a slight amount of pain from his grip. In the same instant, she brought her index finger to her lips and gently bit down on it to try and keep herself quiet. Though, that quickly failed when she watched the man who owned her for the night stand up straight and show that his pants had already hit the ground at some point and she saw his cock move toward her pussy.

_ It was the biggest cock Artoria had seen since working at the casino. _ Not only did it throb and twitch as he stepped close to her, but the bunny also saw the look of desire and lust that was on her Master’s face. “I-In the bathroom, Master? Are you sure you want to ruin and breed your bunny in such a place? I think you’d be much more comfortable on the-” Before she could finish her sentence, Artoria’s lips were caught in a heated and desperate kiss by the man she belonged to. Her heart pounded in her chest when she mentally reminded herself that he was in charge. That he had every say in what was going to happen tonight. That if he wanted to fuck her in the bathroom, then she had to be a good girl and listen to him. Especially if it meant that she’d be bred like she wanted.

Luckily, as she reminded herself of that little fact, the kiss that she currently shared with her Master broke when he pulled himself away. And Artoria was left to stare at the man who still had a firm grip on her thighs and adjusted them so they were level with his waist. But she didn’t wait for him to let go of her before she locked her legs around his body, pulling him close and incidentally forcing the tip of his cock into her cunt. A deep, shameless, and excited moan erupted from her lips when she felt the head of his shaft push into her.

Not only did it look bigger than any dick she had taken in the past, but it  _ felt bigger than any dick as well. And only the tip had been pushed inside of her. _ Artoria let go of her finger and snaked her arms around her Master’s neck as he continued to look into her eyes. At least, until she had enough of simply looking at the man she belonged to and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss. One that, hopefully, showed just how much she was enjoying her time with him so far.

Fortunately, that first kiss led to many more. Artoria giggled under her breath as her lips danced with her Master’s, causing her hold around his waist to get even tighter for a moment. But those kisses were quickly interrupted when another moan spilled from her lips, the feeling of her Master’s cock slowly and steadily sinking into her causing bliss and pleasure to wash over her body like a tsunami.  _ Each and every inch that sank into her stretched out her inner walls far more than she had been stretched out in the past.  _ And she was loving it. Especially when her Master’s hips met her thighs and he continued to push his hips forward, making sure that she had taken every inch of his member.

Of course, when every inch was finally buried inside of her, Artoria couldn’t stop herself from quivering against the mirror that sat above the sink. She didn’t look back to see her reflection, but instead kept her eyes on the man that she found herself quickly falling for the longer he teased her. Which is exactly what he did as he allowed his cock to sit inside of her cunt and twitch against her inner walls. The casino bunny felt each and every vein of his girthy shaft as it sat inside of her, engraining into her mind just how big he was and just how perfectly he stretched her inner walls.

At least, that’s what went through her mind until he started thrusting into her. The rapid and powerful force he used in each thrust caused the pleasure that she was feeling just from him sitting inside of her to be completely outmatched and outclasses just from him rocking his hips. Her Master moved with an intense thrust that caused the perfectly constructed sink underneath her to barely shift with his movement. Everything from her mind suddenly washed away as a result, leaving her with just the memory of his cock resting inside of her and the acknowledgment that it was pounding deep into her pussy.

Not a single complaint left Artoria’s lips as she was fucked against the bathroom mirror and on the sink. Not because she didn’t have any complaints about how  _ painfully pleasant  _ having him thrust inside of her pussy felt. But because of the fact that nothing but shameless, needy, and wanting moans spilled from her lips with each thrust that her Master made. She couldn’t even bring herself to moan out and call him ‘master’ while he fucked her, pleasure coursing through her body far too quickly and intensely for her to be able to get anything other than noise out of her.

The casino bunny’s eyes fluttered shut as she locked her ankles around the man’s waist, keeping him from pulling his hips far enough to make his cock slip out of her. She wanted every single inch inside of her for as long as she could have it. Especially if that caused her to take each and every drop of his cum into her pussy when he was ready to cum. The thought alone brought a smile to Artoria’s lips as she was kissed by her Master once again, his thrusts getting even more intense by the second.

Her moans muffled against his lips as he thrust into her without a care in the world or regard for the pain that she might be feeling. Luckily for Artoria, the pain that he brought her was  _ easily overwhelmed by the pleasure that he brought her. _ And it certainly helped that she felt his hands starting to move from her thighs and toward her breasts, traveling smoothly along her thighs until his fingertips reached her sides and stopped. A surprised gasp erupted from her when he suddenly pulled away from her lips and simply stared into her lust-driven gaze. Though, his hips never stopped moving and his cock never stopped hammering deep into her cunt as he stared into her eyes.

Staring into her Master’s eyes as he fucked her against the squeaking sink left Artoria’s heart racing in her chest. And it filled her body with even more desire and bliss to feel one of his hands remain on her side while the other slipped up toward her breast, cupping the large mound through her bunny suit. A heavy and blissful moan escaped her when she felt him squeeze and knead the large mound that was now in his hand. All while his cock continued to reach deep into her cunt and hammer into her without remorse, building both of them closer and closer to their respective orgasms.   
  
“M-Master… Don’t be afraid to fill your bunny with your cum… Please don’t be scared to try and knock me up.” As she opened her mouth to speak to her Master, Artoria felt his cock throb inside and pulse inside of her in a way that it hadn’t just yet. A way that made her lust-added and breeding-addicted mind immediately think that he was about to cum inside of her. Luckily, she was right about what was going to happen. Rope after rope of his heated, thick, and fertile spunk flooded into her womb and painted every inch of her inner walls white with his seed.

Of course, knowing that her Master not only came, but came inside of her, was more than enough to bring Artoria to an orgasm of her own. Her inner walls clamped down around her owner’s shaft as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, attempting to greedily milk it of every drop of his semen that he could give her.  _ The fact that he continued to fuck her through her own orgasm was just another reason Artoria found to want to go home with this man. _ None of the other patrons that she had been picked by wanted to do that in the past.

Though, she didn’t get a chance to think about it for more than a moment before she felt her current Master’s hands latch onto her plump rear end. And before she could get a word out or even think to ask about what he was going to do with her, Artoria found herself hoisted up off of the sink and quickly carried toward the bedroom. In the instant that she was able to see the bathroom clearly before she was carried out of it, her Master’s dick never once leaving her cunt, she was able to see just how clouded the mirror was from her heated and excited breath.

However, every step that her Master took sparked pleasure in Artoria’s body. His dick rattling inside of her against her inner walls,  _ each and every time his foot touched the floor _ , made her shudder as she held on tightly to his head. She knew that he wouldn’t let her go and wouldn’t let her fall, but the pleasure and bliss that coursed through her from having her body carried with a cock still buried inside of her was something that she hadn’t experienced in the past. And it only became that much better when her Master leaned forward and allowed her back to thump against the bedsheets, a sharp gasp leaving her in time for him to quickly pull his hips back and flip her onto her stomach.

Artoria quickly tried to push herself up so that she could turn around and face her Master. Instead, she could only get her rear end into the air thanks to her knees being placed on the bed. Her face still rested against the sheets, but it was the perfect position for her to be in when her current owner climbed onto the bed himself and stayed on his knees, his cock perfectly level with her pussy for the moment that it wasn’t buried inside of her.

Of course, the moment that Artoria felt her Master’s shaft bury itself into her pussy once again, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming in pure and utter bliss. She gripped tightly onto the bedsheets and closed her eyes as tightly as she was able to, loving the way it felt to have each and every inch of his shaft buried into her once again. However, the blissful and surprising thing about this position was that  _ it made her lover’s cock feel even thicker inside of her _ . She bit down on her lower lip as hard as she could without making herself bleed. Something to try and keep the noises that she was making down once he started to rock his hips into her again.

When her Master’s hips starting rocking at an incredible pace once again, Artoria whimpered and whined against her lower lip as she tried to keep herself quiet. She wasn’t sure just why she didn’t want to be heard, but she didn’t fight against her instinct when she felt the man who owned her slowly bend over her body and put a hand on the top of her head. A heated and ecstatic gasp slipped from her lips when she felt his grip on the side of her head tighten and keep her in place. Her face was buried into the sheets and her ass was as high in the air as her shaky body could make it be. And shew as perfectly content like this.

Artoria was especially happy with things when she felt her Master pick up the pace of his thrusts once again, the sound of his hips smacking against her plump rear end echoing multiple times over in the closed room they were in. Of course, the moans that spilled from her lips with each thrust also echoed right along with the sound of their skin smacking together, creating almost a melody of moans and lust that filled the room and her ears. The more this man pounded into her and forced his cock to reach deep into her cunt over and over again, the more Artoria was sure that this man would be the one to finally breed her and take her home with him. But she didn’t know for sure as her eyes fluttered shut and she was left to simply hear her own bliss and pleasure fill the room around her.

At least, that was what she thought until her current Master’s grip moved from the side of her head to the middle of her back and he  _ pushed her down into the bed until her body and her breasts were flush with the sheets.  _ In the next moment, Artoria felt his member throb and pulse inside of her just like it had when he came a short bit ago. Her breath hitched inside of her throat when she felt his fingernails slightly dig into her skin, his pleasure getting to him to the point where he needed to grab onto something. Fortunately and unfortunately, that thing he grabbed onto was Artoria’s back and her plump rear end.

A hot a heavy gasp erupted from Artoria’s lips when she felt her Master’s hips suddenly slam into her own, his length throbbing against her inner walls and erupting inside of her. Once again, she was gifted with rope after rope of his fertile sperm flooding into her womb and painting her inner walls with his seed. And once again, her inner walls clamped down around his shaft in an incredibly greedy attempt to milk him absolutely dry of his seed. Not that she had much say in the matter when she suddenly felt him pull his hips back and slap his still-rigid shaft against her plump rear end, owning a shivering moan from the casino bunny. “M-Master… With just how much cum you’ve gifted me with… I don’t know if there’s even a chance-”

Before she could finish her thought, Artoria felt her Master’s lips suddenly meet her own, quieting her down and making her stay in place on the bed as he slowly and steadily flipped her over so she was on her back. When their lips finally parted when she was fully on her back, she noticed that his hard cock now rested against her slit instead of her ass. And a blissful smile graced her lips because of that. “Another round, then, Master? We can keep going for as long as you like.~”   
  
***********************************************

When the next morning came along, Artoria went through the same test that she had taken at least three times a week since she started working at the Casino of Fate. However, this time was time that she got what she wanted. This test showed both Artoria and the man that had bedded her the night before that she was  _ finally pregnant. _ And the casino bunny couldn’t have been happier about it. Especially when she held tightly onto her Master’s hand as they made their way out of the front door.

He allowed her to stop for a moment and take a look back at all of her fellow bunnies that were waving her off and wishing her well. All except for her twin sister that just glared at her. Though, that didn’t stop Artoria from smiling and looking at the sign maternity leave papers that she held in her hand. “I finally did it, Master… I’ve been trying for so long... And you’re the one worthy of giving me children and a future.~” Artoria dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned around and grabbed onto her Master’s hand once again, stepping as close as she could before placing a gentle a loving kiss onto his lips. “Thank you, Master.~”


	3. A Change Of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching her sister get pregnant and taken from the Casino, Lalter has been her stand-in as the "top bunny" for too long. But she finds a client that changes the pace of things and pulls her out of her rut.

It had been quite the pain being "top bunny" ever since Artoria left the Casino. Lalter had been bombarded with clients left and right, asking for her attention and a bit of fun since "the bunny that looks like you" was no longer there. It had only been two days and so many people have come to her that she was almost going insane. Fortunately, she got the save of a lifetime on her sanity when she felt a gentle hand grab onto her red shawl and give it a tug to get her attention.

"I've chosen you to go with me to the penthouse tonight. I hope you don't have any plans." The woman's voice was soft but commanding, almost a stark opposite of Lalter's as she rose up from her seat next to the bar and looked at the woman who claimed her for the night.

Blonde, classy, multi-colored eyes, and a smile that just exuded pride and a sense of authority. Tonight was going to be a wonderful change of pace. "As long as you get me away from everyone bombarding me with requests to fuck in the game room, I'll give you whatever you want, Mis-" Lalter fell silent when she felt the woman’s fingertip suddenly press against her lips, causing a faint smile to form on them.

"No no. You're the Mistress tonight. I want you to give me all you got and make me love every second of it."

Hearing that she was going to be in charge for the night wasn’t something that Lalter got to hear too often. Whenever she got picked to be the Penthouse Bunny, it was usually by men too drunk to realize they couldn’t dominate her like they wanted to. And most of her nights ended up boring and annoyances as a result. Though, they got much worse whenever she heard mention of how she was only picked because Artoria was busy or she just couldn’t have been found. But this woman right in front of her? Lalter felt a small amount of joy and excitement swell in her heart when she took the woman’s hand and started to guide her toward the elevator to the penthouse suite. “If that’s how you want tonight to go for you, then tonight about to get  _ very rough and very fun. _ ~”   
  
Lalter dragged her tongue along her lips as the elevator opened in front of her, allowing her to step in and to pull her partner for the night into it with her. It was more of a tug than a pull, but it was perfect to get the blonde’s face between her breasts, allowing her to look down into those multi-colored eyes and see a smile come to her dark lips. “I assume that a woman like you already knows the rules of the casino and how things work around here?”   
  
“It’s not my first time here, Mistress. I know how things work. And I’m excited to see just what you have in mind for-”   
  
Lalter immediately caught the woman’s lips in a deep and lustful kiss to keep her quiet, having gotten the answer she wanted and establish her control right away. “Good. Then I don’t need to explain things to you.”   
  
“Of course not. It’s just a shame that the popular bunny isn’t here tonight. If she was, I would’ve picked you both.”   
  
Hearing about her sister triggered something inside of Lalter to fill that lust in her heart to be replaced with anger. But she didn’t it show as she continued to escort her partner for the night into the penthouse. However, once they were inside,  _ there was no hesitation _ as Lalter picked the woman up off the ground and pinned her onto the back of the door the moment that it closed behind them. Without saying a word to the woman, the aggressive kiss that she crashed onto her lips made it clear just how upset she was to hear something about her sister.

But she didn’t say a word as her pet for the night returned the kiss and even seemed to slowly wrap her arms around her neck, keeping Lalter close to her. Instead, the bunny girl moved her hands down her partner’s curves until she was able to gain a firm hold on her thighs. She quickly wrapped those slender, but surprisingly strong, thighs around her waist, keeping them there as she pulled the woman off of the wall. “You should know that mentioning my sister always puts me in a foul mood. But you said I wanted everything I had… Do you still mean that?”   
  
As much as Lalter wanted to just pin this woman to the wall and kiss her until she begged for air, eventually letting her pass out before storming her way back downstairs, she had her pride as a penthouse bunny and the pride of the casino to keep in the back of her mind. But when the woman who claimed her for the night nodded her head, Lalter couldn’t stop herself from smiling and dragging her tongue along her lips. “Alright, then. Let’s see just how much you can handle.~”  _ The look of sadism and joy in her eyes rivaled that of a tiger looking on its prey. _ And that’s exactly how Lalter acted as she carried the woman from the door that she was pressed against to the other side of the room, keeping her lips dancing with kiss after kiss to make sure that this blonde knew her place.

When they reached the other side of the room, the bunny didn’t hesitate to slip her grip to the underside of the woman’s thighs, quickly and easily picking her up from around her hips and locking those legs around her head. Of course, in this new position, Lalter easily spotted the clear wet spot that was starting to form on the woman’s white pair of panties. “White underwear? On a woman like you? Wouldn’t have guessed.”

The woman grabbed onto the top of Lalter’s head nearly for dear life when she realized just how high off the floor she was. Sure, it wasn’t high enough that it was going to leave a permanent injury, but it was certainly high enough to ruin her night of fun if she fell. But when she looked down and saw the look of aggression and bliss in Lalter’s gaze, presumably from how she  _ clearly wanted to bruise and handle the woman like some kind of cheap toy _ , the blonde couldn’t help but smile. That look, the heavy breath that left the bunny’s nostrils and teased her pussy through her thin pair of panties. All of it added to the excitement and bliss that coursed through her.

Though, that bliss only seemed to grow when she felt something suddenly drag against her pussy through her underwear, a strong ripping sound filling the air a moment later. Her eyes went wide as she looked down and watched Lalter spit her underwear onto the floor, not just taking it off with her teeth, but ripping it clear off of her body. “H-Hey! That was my favorite pair of underwear! Why would you-”   
  
“Who’s the mistress tonight?” The question left Lalter’s lips cold and fearless, almost matching the sudden shift in her eyes. “You said you wanted everything I could give you. You’re about to get it.~” The casino bunny didn’t give her pet for the night a chance to say anything else before leaning forward and dragging her tongue along the woman’s quickly-wettening slit, earning a shrill but pleased moan out of her. Lalter’s lips curled into a smile as she dragged her tongue to her partner’s clit, immediately swirling it around the incredibly sensitive nub.

Of course, the pleasure from the sudden and quick response sent chills through the woman’s body. She couldn’t believe that this bunny girl was as aggressive as she was. She had specifically picked Lalter because she wanted a woman that could clearly manhandle her and make her love every second of it. But she didn’t expect the kind of aggression and control that would come from  _ having her underwear ripped cleanly off her body before being eaten out while pressed against the wall above her Mistress’ head. _

The feeling of Lalter’s tongue perfectly exploring her pussy and making sure that not a single spot of it was ignored just showed the woman that she had made the right choice. Especially once Lalter’s tongue pushed inside of her clit and left her mewling against the wall that she had been pressed against. Though, it certainly helped that she could feel her bunny’s fingers gripping into her soft skin hard enough to keep her in place no matter what happened. And that grip was going to allow a few small bruises to appear on the blonde’s skin. Something that she would treasure when her night with Lalter was over and she had to leave the next day.

As Lalter’s tongue danced inside of the woman’s inner walls, her eyes shut and her fingers gripping those thighs for dear life, the taste of this woman’s arousal coated her tastebuds. And something about it caused the aggression that she was feeling to soothe over just a little bit. Not enough to make her loosen her grip or be any less annoyed about the mention of her sister. But enough to leave Lalter happy that this woman picked her for the night. Maybe it was the fact that her juices were incredibly sweet and almost wonderful on hr tongue. Maybe it was the way her pet for the night continued to mewl and moan while pressing her back firmly against the wall. Lalter didn’t really know or care. As long as she could enjoy herself with this night.

And now that she was alone with a beautiful woman that  _ wanted her to be rough with her _ ? That enjoyment was almost guaranteed to happen. Especially when she felt the woman’s thighs squeeze down around her head and almost keep her in place, her inner walls clenching down around her tongue in a clear orgasm that came without warning to Lalter. Though, the bunny didn’t stop exploring the blonde’s inner walls as she opened her eyes and looked up at her, seeing the pleasure and bliss riddled on her face. At least, not until the grip her thighs made against Lalter’s ears loosened up enough for her to pull her back down from above her.

The moment that the woman’s multi-colored eyes met Lalter’s amber eyes, she pressed a firm and passionate kiss against her lips. There wasn’t a moment of hesitation as she shoved her tongue past her pet’s lips and into her mouth, relishing in the quiet and excited moan that spilled out of the blonde. Her tongue explored the woman’s mouth as her grip slowly and steadily shifted from her thighs to her hips to her breasts, and eventually to her arms. Where Lalter purposefully cut their kiss short to push the woman down onto her knees and keep her face level with her own crotch.

With only a smile on her lips and an expectant look in her eyes, Lalter brought both of her hands between her legs and ripped a clean hole in her bunny suit. The moment that her wet cunt was exposed to her client, it brought joy and excitement to Lalter’s heart to see those multi-colored eyes go wide with excitement. “Don’t get too excited now, Pet. It’s just your turn to return the favor.  _ And you’re not going to stop until I say so.~”  _ She slowly and teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked down at the woman and watched those beautiful eyes become half-lidded, focus and lust now filling them. “Good girl… Get in there and don’t be afraid to go in deep. That’s how I like it.~”

The moment that the woman’s tongue started to drag along her slit, Lalter felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. Almost immediately, there was a strange sense of respect for this classy woman that wanted to be dominated. Not because she knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to speak it, but  _ because of the skills that her tongue seemed to have with the first impression _ .

The woman’s tongue was flat and dragged slowly and steadily along Lalter’s cunt. But only for a moment before she pressed her lips flush against the bunny girl’s pussy, forcing her tongue as deep into her pussy as she could. Just like she was told her Mistress liked it. Her multi-colored eyes slowly closed as she allowed the muscle to explore each and every inch of Lalter’s inner walls that she could. Of course, with her tongue not being the longest in the world, there was only so much she could reach. But she knew just how to make up for that.

Lalter gasped when she felt the woman’s slender fingers firmly grab onto her ass cheeks, gripping her perky cheeks and not letting them go. The smile that was on her face grew a little bit when she realized just what her pet for the night was trying to do. But she couldn’t speak up in time before feeling those slender digits sink into the soft skin of her shapely rear end, a shrill but excited moan leaving her lips as a result.

The feeling of this random woman’s tongue exploring her inner walls, bringing her pleasure while holding on tightly to her rear end caused Lalter’s heart to flutter in her chest. She didn’t give a damn just who this woman was outside of the casino or what she did for as living. Because, right now,  _ this wonderful pet was too busy licking her cunt to belong anywhere else in the world. _ And it showed clear as day as Lalter tiled her head back and allowed each and every heated breath and moan to spill from her lips.

There was no shame or care in the noises that she was allowing to leave her. Especially when she felt the pleasure in her body starting to peak closer and closer to her climax by the second. It was certainly due to the wonderful skill this blonde woman had in eating her out, but Lalter wasn’t about to shy away from showing her pet that she was doing a good job. Not when that good job started to easily wash away the regret and annoyance that filled her ever since her sister, Artoria had left the casino with her Master.

It was such a sore spot in the back of Lalter’s mind as she had gone about her job the past few days without her trusted twin sister taking up everyone’s attention while she could. But this woman right here? The blonde that was between her legs and pressing her tongue against the perfect weak spots in Lalter’s pussy?  _ She made every single negative thought wash away and be replaced with pleasure. _ And it caused Lalter to reach her orgasm far sooner than she had expected.

Not that either of them were going to complain about that fact. Not when Latler’s inner walls squeezed down around the woman’s tongue, her juices squirting out of her and onto the blonde’s face in the heat of the moment. But the casino bunny held firmly onto the woman’s head while she had the chance. She didn’t want to let go while the pleasure and bliss of being eaten out still coursed through her. Though, it certainly helped Lalter not want to let go when her pet for the night still eagerly ate her out and licked up every single drop of her arousal that she could.

However, as much as she wanted to stand there and look out of the penthouse window into the night sky after her orgasm, Lalter knew that she wouldn’t be able to for long while keeping her client happy. She bit down on her lower lip and hoisted the woman that had chosen her into the air. Without any hesitation, she placed a deep and passionate kiss onto her lips,  _ not caring whatsoever about the fact that she could taste her own cum on those soft lips _ . Lalter happily closed her eyes and grabbed a firm hold of the woman’s hips before starting to carry her toward the bed.

And once the two got to the bed, the casino bunny didn’t hesitate to playfully drop her pet onto the incredibly soft furniture. She looked down at the blonde and into her multi-colored eyes before looking away and along her body, seeing that the dress she had shown up with was now starting to become slightly stained with her sweat. “What do you say we get this off of you?~”   
  
The woman remained quiet as she looked up at her Mistress for the night, wondering just what to do from here, if there was anything at all to do next. But when she watched Lalter climb onto the bed, she knew that her Mistress had something planned for her. And she didn’t argue or struggle against her. Especially not once she felt yet another kiss be placed against her lips. Deep down, the blonde knew that Lalter came off as a bitch to most people in the casino, and even plenty of them outside of the casino, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying _ the strangely sweet and passionate side _ that came from her now that they were alone.

However, when that first kiss slowly led into a slow and passionate makeout session, Lalter was quick to pull her stunning black dress off from around her shoulders. She slowly and carefully pulled the dress off of the woman’s body while sharing kiss after kiss with her, wanting to distract her in some way before leaving her completely naked and exposed for her own pleasure. Her lips curled into a smile against the blonde’s when she finally pulled the dress off of her body, tossing it across the room and leaving it there to see her pet without a single scrap of clothing still on her body.   
  
“I found it a little odd how you were worried about your panties earlier. But to know that you didn’t even come to the casino wearing a bra? I didn’t think my pet would be  _ that kind of woman _ .~” Before the blonde could say a word, Lalter was quick to place a finger to her lips, looking her dead in the eyes to make it clear that she needed to be quiet for at least another few moments. Without saying another word, the casino bunny rose to her feet on the bed and started to adjust her bunny suit to expose more of her body.

Lalter started by pulling golden-trimmed blue top that covered her breasts upward to expose her large mounds. A smile came to her lips as she cupped one of her breasts into her hand and looked toward the woman in front of her. “If you want to suck on them, you’re more than welcome tonight. _ It’ll likely be your last chance _ .~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she moved her nail along the mesh part of the suit that covered her stomach, tearing right through it with her and allowing the entire bottom portion of the bunny suit to fall to her sides. The last thing left covering her skin was the mesh leggings that she refused to take off. For now.

“Now that we’re both undressed, for the most part, what do you say we get on with the fun?~” Lalter chuckled under her breath as she leaned onto the bed, laying herself down next to her partner and bringing the one hand that rested against her skin down to her thighs. Where she didn’t waste a second and started to teasingly drag her middle finger along the woman’s slit, teasing her and relishing in just how quickly and instinctively she spread her legs for her Mistress. “My my… Quite willing to spread your legs for your Mistress, aren’t you? Good. I prefer it that way.~”   
  
“Whatever my Mistress wants, I’ll be happy to give her.” The woman smiled as she looked into Lalter’s eyes,  _ seeing the lust and desire that flowed within them. _ It was strangely arousing to have a lone, slender finger teasing her folds like it was. But maybe it was due to the fact of just how intently Laltler stared into her multi-colored eyes. It was almost like the almost-naked casino bunny was silently telling her to give in to the pleasure and accept each and every ounce of it. Which she would do wholeheartedly for her Mistress while she belonged to her tonight. However, it could also be from the fact that Lalter quickly latched onto the blonde’s breasts without saying a word. Those soft lips wrapped around her breast and that talented tongue playing with her nipple were enough to make her dizzy and to make her wish she had picked Lalter to join her for the night so much sooner.

The feeling of Lalter’s fingers pushing into her pussy sent that desire through the roof. Not only were they long and slender, but they dragged along her inner walls in a way that made her feel like she was lacking when she masturbated. The blonde gasped and almost squealed when she felt Lalter’s teeth also bite down around her nipple, pain and pleasure both surging through her body in equal measure.  _ It sent a shiver along the woman’s spine to know that she had been missing out on having another proper mistress just because she usually picked Artoria. _

Of course, Lalter didn’t care about anything that was going through the woman’s head right now. She was too busy plunging her fingers as deep as she could into the woman’s pussy while moving her mouth from one breast to the other. There wasn’t any hesitation as the casino bunny wrapped her lips around this woman’s shapely mounds, happily taking them into her mouth and  _ sucking on them as if they belonged to her. _

Lalter’s lips curled into a smile around the woman’s breast as she pushed two of her fingers as deep as she could into the blonde’s cunt, purposefully hooking her hand and bringing her thumb to the woman’s clit to tease her and bring her more pleasure than she already was.  _ Luckily, it seemed that she was doing just that when the woman screamed in pure and utter bliss. _ When she pulled away from her pet’s breast, the casino bunny watched as she moaned and squirmed to her touch, writhing on the bed as pure pleasure washed over her body while a look of pure bliss came to her features. “You look like you’ve fallen in love. I hope you’re not actually foolish enough to have done that.~”

“Of course not… Mistress. I’m just realizing… What a mistake it was to wait… So long before picking you as my partner…” The blonde spoke in between moans spilling from her lips time and time again, her back arching and her body quivering from Lalter’s touch. She felt like she was in heaven thanks to this woman fingering her the way she did. At least, she did until she felt one of her Mistress’s hands latch onto her breast and pinch and tug on her nipple, making sure that she didn’t forget the pain that mixed so wonderfully with the pleasure that coursed through her. “It’s too bad… That I can’t take... You home with me…”

“Don’t be silly. All you have to do is find me each night and I can do whatever I want to you. That doesn’t sound bad, does it?~” Lalter leaned in close to the woman’s ear and gently dragged her tongue along her earlobe.  _ “I quite like the thought of you finding me in the middle of my shift just so I can use your body and release some of my stress from the day. In front of a crowd of people if they choose to watch.~” _

The thought of having Lalter of all people fingerfucking her in the middle of the game room floor was enough to make the woman’s inner walls clench down around those slender fingers. But the thought of her just  _ using her body however she wanted in front of dozens of people _ was enough to bring the blonde to orgasm. A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from her lips as her inner walls convulsed and spasm around those slender digits. The woman couldn’t stop herself from almost screaming in bliss when she came around Lalter’s fingers. The only thing that stopped her was the feeling of the casino bunny’s lips crashing against her own in a deep and passionate kiss.

It brought a smile to Lalter’s lips to have someone cumming around her fingers. It had been ages since a woman had been her owner for the night.  _ And it had been even longer since she had a woman that could handle her strength and find pleasure from it. _ Luckily, as she shared kiss after kiss with the woman that spasmed and quivered around her fingers, she felt the woman slump against the bed and almost fall out of her grip. It caused a chuckle to rumble in Lalter’s throat before she slowly pulled her arms away from the blonde and watched her almost curl up in the bed. “Well well… Look at you. I didn’t think my fingers would be enough to bring a woman like you to orgasm.”   
  
“What…. What can I say? You’ve got talent, Mistress. You’re wonderful in what you do…” The blonde woman took a deep breath and reached her hand out toward Lalter, feeling the pleasure and bliss that resided in her system still swirling through her mind. She didn’t want it to stop and she didn’t want Lalter to leave her side. She knew that it was selfish, but it didn’t stop her from groaning and reaching out toward the casino bunny. “Do you think you can join me in bed before exhaustion takes over? I’d very much appreciate it, Mistress…”

Lalter simply smiled when she listened to the woman. _ It was adorable to hear someone begging for her to join them in bed just so she could hold them. _ But, this woman did technically own her for the night. Even if she didn’t want to get in the bed with her, she would. Luckily, the casino bunny actually wanted to get in bed with this woman and hold her while they both slept. It would be a good end to their night and a nice way to thank her for pulling her out of the rut she had been in.

With a smile on her face, Lalter stripped herself out of her bunny suit and stood over the bed completely naked. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she took hold of her pet’s hand and moved it along the curves of her body, purposefully showing off now that she had made the woman exhausted. “It really is too bad you can’t find the strength to stay up a little bit longer. I’d be happy to spend a bit more time with you before you pass out.”

Before allowing her pet for the night a chance to answer her, the casino bunny crawled into the bed and laid down next to her.  _ Without saying a single word, Lalter wrapped her arms around the blonde’s head and body and pulled her close enough for their bodies to be flush together.  _ “You’ve done a wonderful job managing to hold out against my strength. Most women, and even a lot of the men here, can’t handle it.” When she heard the woman she was holding on to giggle against under her breath, Lalter didn’t hesitate to reach a hand down and playfully pinch her rear end. “You should be thankful that I’m willing to be a kind mistress.”

“OW! O-Of course, Mistress! I’m happy to have a kind and loving woman like you in my bed with me.” The blonde paused for only a moment before snuggling tightly into Lalter’s body, nestling herself against the casino bunny’s breasts. “And… You were a much better Mistress than your sister. I’ll certainly have to come and find you next time I’m in the casino.”

********************************************

When the next morning came around and Lalter opened her eyes, she expected the blonde to have been long gone and dealing with her own life outside of the casino. However, when the turned over on the bed, she found those multi-colored eyes looking directly at her and those sweet lips curled into a gentle smile. “I expected that you would be gone seeing as I’m no longer your mistress.”   
  
“Maybe you aren’t... Maybe I should be gone. But I wanted to thank you for a wonderful night last night.” The blonde leaned in just enough to place a gentle and loving kiss against Lalter’s lips before turning around and reaching into her belongings. After a moment of shuffling through everything, she turned back around and held a business card in her hand. “Here. In case you ever want a pet that can handle whatever you can dish out. Give me a call.~”

Lalter’s lips curled into a smile as she took the card from the woman and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. “I just might have to do that if I don’t find you around the casino.” When she rolled over onto her back, she heard the door to the penthouse suite open and saw one of the janitors walking in on the two of them. “I guess that brings out date night to a close, doesn’t it?”   
  
“It won’t be the last one, will it?”   
  
“As long as you’re willing to deal with anything I can do to you, it certainly won’t be.”


	4. Tired Of Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ishtar’s turn to be picked to be a Penthouse Bunny.

Working at the Casino of Fate for Ishtar was like working at a job where all you had to do was walk around and be pretty while being paid for it. She was hardly ever picked to be someone’s Penthouse Bunny during the nights and that was perfectly fine by her. That just meant less work for her while she still got paid. And, on the show floor, people didn’t often come around and ask her for a handjob or a blowjob, or really anything that was allowed to be done outside of the penthouse suite. It was something that Ishtar saw as a perk of the job, not having anyone to deal with while being paid to walk around in a revealing outfit.

Of course, that didn’t stop her from having the occasional man or woman that she thought was an asshole pick her for the night. And when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a well-dressed and well-kept man smiling down to her, she couldn’t help to feel some annoyance at the fact that she was being picked for the night. “And here I thought that I was going to be able to enjoy another easy night of just walking around the casino…”   
  
“Sorry, Sweetheart. But when I saw those hips sway as you walked, I just knew I had to pick you when I won big tonight.~”   
  
Ishtar watched as the man licked his lips, making her grown as she walked with him toward the elevator that led up to the penthouse suite. “I take it you know the rules of the hotel if you’re just going around and picking bunnies?” Deep down, she felt pissed off that her night was going to be ruined like this. But on the surface, she couldn’t bring herself to deny that the man she had her arms wrapped around was indeed an attractive and rich-looking young man who was probably no older than twenty-eight. But that didn’t stop her from groaning as the elevator door opened up before them.   
  
It only took another few minutes for the two of them to reach the door to the penthouse suite, the young man that she held onto pulling out the card to the room. Ishtar opened her mouth to say something, wanting to make some kind of joke about how she was surprised a man like him could make enough in one night to afford the penthouse suite. But she was quickly cut off, her mind sent into a spiral, when she felt the young man’s hand suddenly grab onto her asscheeks.

And a moment later, the feeling of his lips crashing against her own only seemed to increase the pace that the world around her seemed to spin. She didn’t hate the feeling of his lips against her own, but it was something that she didn’t want, or even expect, when she came to work tonight. However, it only took a moment for Ishtar to return the man’s kiss with one of her own, knowing that it was the only thing she could do right in this moment.   
  
When the door to the penthouse suite, opened, however, Ishtar was quick to pull away from the man and let out a slightly heavy breath. “Sorry, but I was really hoping I could just enjoy and nice and relaxing night tonight. What do you say we get the sex over with so that we can get back downstairs and get a few drinks?” She dragged her tongue along her lips in order to try and get rid of the lingering taste of his last drink from her mouth. Though, Ishtar didn’t bother to wait from an answer from the man that technically owned her for the night before she started to make her way toward the bed.

Of course, when Ishtar started to walk away from him, all the man did was stand in the doorway and watch. It was the reason he picked her, after all. That, and her blonde twin wasn’t in sight with her like she usually was. But that didn’t stop him from appreciating the sight of Ishtar’s hips swaying back and forth with each step that she took her time getting to the bed. Her rear end wasn’t exactly plump enough to jiggle and shake with each step that she took, but it was still more than enough in her bunny suit to make the man happy he picked a lithe girl like her.   
  
When Ishtar finally reached the bed, she quickly climbed her way on top of it and laid herself flat on her stomach, bringing her feet into the air and spreading her legs ever so slightly. It only took a moment for her to turn around and see the man starting to make his way toward the bed behind her, a clear crease forming in his pants while he made his way over. “Let me suck your cock so we can get this over with. I’m sure you’d rather have another bunny for the night, after all. So why not get one after having a little bit of fun with me?~”

The moment that she closed her mouth, done talking to the man, Ishtar watched him unzip his pants. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t show any sense of shame as he pulled down his pants and allowed his cock to flop out and smack directly against her face. Her eyes went wide when she felt the heat of his shaft start to radiate onto her face. No cock that she had ever taken while working her before was as big as the one that now rested against her cheek. None of them carried the heavy and powerful scent that wafted off of this one while she took in surprisingly deep breaths while looking into this man’s eyes, that scent starting to drift into her mind rather quickly.

Before she even realized it, Ishtar felt the man’s hands grab onto either side of her head, holding her in place while he rocked his hips back and forth and ground his cock against her face for a moment. Not that she said a word to complain about that fact as it only caused the musky scent of his shaft to fill her nostrils even more. At least, that was the case until he pulled his hips back just enough to allow his member to rest against her lower lip.

Almost on pure instinct, Ishtar allowed her mouth to open ever so slightly. Just enough for her to be able to push her tongue past her lips and flick it against the tip of this man’s shaft. And her tastebuds were immediately flooded with the slightly bitter but savory taste of his cock before she felt it push past her lips and into her mouth. Ishtar’s eyes went wide when she felt the man push his hips forward and bury his member as deep into her mouth as he could force it in one thrust.

But she didn’t pull away from him or complain when he started to fuck her face. He started with a seemingly gentle and easy pace that left her more than willing to press her tongue against his shaft, swirling it around his member and trying to get as much flavor from him as she could. Ishtar’s eyes fluttered shut as the man’s grip on her head only grew tighter and he started to pick up the pace, however. It was a slow increase at first, but it was enough for her to notice that he was getting faster. She tried her best to coil her tongue around his shaft as it plunged deep into her mouth and even reached into the back of her throat. But Ishtar didn’t gag when she felt it happen. No, she just kept her eyes shut and allowed her throat to naturally spasm around his member while he continued to use her mouth like a properly warm and wet fleshlight.

The more that Ishtar had her tongue against his shaft, the more that Ishtar felt herself growing more and more addicted to the taste that came from it. As well as the musky scent that continued to fill her nostrils during the moments that he pulled his hips back and allowed part of his spit-shined member to leave her lips. She didn’t know just what it was that made this so much better than she thought it would be, but for whatever reason it was, Ishtar stayed in place and allowed this man to use her how he wanted to.

And it didn’t take more than a moment before she accepted her place for the intensity of his thrusts to get rougher than before. Almost as if a switch was flipped inside of him, the gentle but quick thrusts that he had turned into rough and brutal thrusts that filled her mouth with his cock multiple times in a second. And she was perfectly fine with that. Her throat wasn’t as she finally started to gag and sputter around his shaft, her throat spasming and her tongue convulsing against his member. But she was, and she didn’t care just how much it hurt to have him slam his shaft into her mouth time and time again. Especially when she felt him starting to throb and pulse against her tongue and in her mouth like he was about to blow.

Ishtar’s heart fluttered in her chest as she thought about this man cumming inside of her mouth. And not because it would give her what she wanted at first and allow her to leave. But because her body was craving knowing just what his cum would taste like in comparison to his cock. If the flavor was anywhere near as good as his dick was, it would be a wonderful thing to corrupt her mind just a little bit more.

Her lips curled into a smile around the shaft as his thrusts started to become sporadic and his hips started to shake against her face. She knew that he was getting closer to reaching his climax. And the fact that he was doing so while using just her mouth caused Ishtar’s cunt to clench down around nothing as excitement started to boil up within her chest. After a moment of feeling the man spasm and throb in her mouth, Ishtar opened her eyes and looked up at him with a pleading look on her face, showing just how badly she wanted him to cum in her mouth.

And when she felt him slam his cock as deep into her mouth as he could, she knew she was getting just what she wanted from him. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and surprisingly delicious seed flooded her mouth to the point where her cheeks started to puff out due to just how much was filling her mouth. But Ishtar didn’t hesitate to start swallowing it down. Of course, she wanted to savor the flavor against her tongue and allow herself to become accustomed to this man’s flavor. But with just how much was being pumped into her mouth, she didn’t need to worry about that.

Every time she swallowed a bit of it down, a seemingly larger amount of his spunk followed and covered her tongue once again. However, when he pulled his hips back and allowed the last bit of his cum to land on her face, splattering along her cheek and her nose, Ishtar couldn’t stop herself from coughing now that the oral onslaught was over. Her eyes started to water as she continued to force herself to swallow down each and every drop of this man’s seed. But she didn’t care. Not when it tasted as good as it did or when the seed that was on her face just allowed her to get another deep and surprisingly addictive whiff of his spunk to flood her mind just like the musky scent of his shaft did.

It didn’t take long for Ishtar to find herself pulled over to the edge of the bed and suddenly bent over it, her feet touching the floor and the man’s hands on her ass cheeks. Some part of her deep down wanted to ask just what the man had in mind for her next, but on the surface, Ishtar didn’t want to say a word to him. Not when it would allow her the perfect chance to have his cock inside of her once again. She did, however, turn her head to look at the man, wanting to watch and see what he was about to do.   
  
“You know, I didn’t pick you just to hear you complain. I chose you because I wanted a whore to fuck for a night after winning big. And who better than the stuck up bitch that everyone complains about?~”   
  
Hearing what the man said caused Ishtar’s heart to sink into her stomach. She didn’t think she was that annoying toward people, or that people complained about her attitude. Not that she really cared about what any of them thought. However, when this man dug his nails into her bunny suit and proceeded to rip it open from her ass all the way up her back, she wondered if he was doing this out of rage toward her or if he wanted to break her in.

Though she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted an answer or not, Ishtar got one in the form of the man pulling her bunny suit off of her body and leaving her completely naked for his enjoyment. When she heard the faint sound of fabric hitting the floor, she knew that he wasn’t doing this out of rage toward her or even to break her in to be his whore. If it was either of those, he wouldn’t be as gentle as he was when he slowly sank his cock into her asshole.

Inch after inch of this man’s shaft filled her asshole and left her craving more with each passing second. She had never had someone in her ass before, but the feeling that this brought her was almost nothing but pleasure. Sure, small sparks of pain surged through her when the man bottomed out inside of her and his hips pressed against her perky rear end, but she didn’t care about that. Instead, Ishtar only moaned and held tightly onto the bed sheets when the man started to thrust into her.

Unfortunately, the moment he started to properly thrust into her was the moment that the pain she felt started to surge and become the dominant thing her mind focused on. Despite the pleasure that coursed through her from having her asshole fucked, the rough and dominant nature of the way the man fucked her brought pain through Ishtar’s body. It didn’t outweigh the pleasure that she felt, but it was enough to make her press her face against the bed sheets and scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Something that she hadn’t felt before now.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt this man smack her plump rear end and send her mind spinning. She didn’t know just what to do from here. Even though Ishtar’s mind was clouded in lust and the musk from his cum and his shaft, and her body felt like it was blissfully on fire from the way his cock stretched her out so well. The pain she felt was the only thing she could mentally focus on. And it certainly didn’t help when the man moved one of his hands from her ass cheeks and brought it to the back of her head, turning her head so that he could hear her moans.   
  
“Now this is much closer to what I expected to hear when I got in here with you. Screams of bliss leaving those soft lips of yours. Keep it up, Slut.~”   
  
When Ishtar felt another harsh smack land on her rear end, another loud scream left her lips. However, this scream was purely one of pleasure. Though pain still rushed through her, the feeling of being spanked by someone that would take her so easily was enough to fill her with pleasure. And the fact that he continued to bury his cock deep into her asshole with each and every second was just something that Ishtar found herself loving more and more. Even if the rough nature of his thrusts was causing tears to start welling up in her eyes.

Ishtar couldn’t tell if she was loving this or hating it. Deep down, she didn’t care as long as she was getting fucked by the same cock that left a wonderfully musky stain on her mind. But the more he thrust into her, the more she felt both pleasure and pain surge through her body. Though, it was all starting to come to a head when his grip on her body grew even tighter, letting Ishtar know that he was getting close to his orgasm and wanted a firm hold on her body for when he reached it.

Luckily for her, despite the pain that coursed through her, Ishtar was approaching her own orgasm as well. Her moans started to grow more and more shameless as she felt this man’s shaft plunge into her asshole, throbbing against her anal walls while his hand tangled itself into her hair. The pain that she felt that caused her to start tearing up and that made her grip on to the bed sheets for dear life started to mix into the pleasure that she was feeling, enhancing her experience and pushing her even faster into her orgasm.

A loud, shameless, and needy sound escaped Ishtar as she came around the man’s shaft, reaching her limit before he did. Her anal walls clamped down around his cock as he continued to hammer his way into her, causing her to scream in bliss as she squirted onto the side of the bed. Ishtar couldn’t believe that she came first, and from only having her ass fucked, no less. But she wasn’t going to complain about it when she felt the man suddenly erupt inside of her tight ass and filled her with a sense of need that she hadn’t felt in quite a while.

Rope after rope of his hot, thick cum splattered against her anal walls while he continued to rock his hips back and forth, fucking her through both of their orgasms. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for him being able to bring her even more pleasure despite the fact that both of them reached their climaxes at about the same time. Nor could she help but feel a sense of need when she felt his shaft starting to pull back and out of her asshole. It didn’t take more than a moment for Ishtar to feel the tip of his member pop out from her anal walls and cause a small stream of his spunk to spill out of her and onto the floor beneath her.

“W-What’s…. Next…?” Ishtar was hoping that the man could still go for another round before fucking her pussy. Her inner walls were aching after having her throat and her ass fucked back to back, the scent of his musk still fresh on her mind thanks to the cum that was now smeared onto the sheets.

Luckily for her, he was able to do just that. In the matter of a moment, Ishtar found herself yanked to the edge of the bed and on her stomach, her feet touching the floor. Just in time for this man to grab onto her hips and slam himself deep into her pussy. Inch after inch of his thick, throbbing, and heated shaft filled her inner walls and stretched them around his length. Something that made Ishtar gasp and whine in excitement from him just taking her like that. “Fuuuuck…”   
  
A long, drawn-out, and blissful moan left Ishtar as her pussy convulsed and quivered around this man’s shaft while he stayed still inside of her. However, it didn’t take more than another moment for her to start pushing her hips back, trying to fuck herself on his cock while he stood there and enjoyed the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his member. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips each time that she moved her hips, both shaking her rear end from side to side and pushing herself against the man’s lap. Whatever she could do to bring them both pleasure in this moment.

However, when this man’s grip on her hips grew slightly tighter, Ishtar knew that she was in for a treat. And when he started to thrust into her just as quickly and roughly as his hips could manage, it made her heart flutter to know that she was right. Tears of joy started to fill her eyes as she pressed her face into the sheets, allowing him to thrust into her and use her body like it was a toy to his own desire. “Come on… Fuck me with everything you’ve got… If you have the courage to start this and just use my mouth… Use that same courage to fuck me until you fill me…”   
  
Much to her pleasure, that was exactly what the man started to do. His thrusts got faster, his grip on her body got tighter, and the feeling of his cock slamming into her pussy over and over again caused the pleasure that coursed through Ishtar to grow more and more intense. Each and every time he buried every single inch of his member into her, she knew that she did the right thing by teasing him.

Her lips curled into a blissful smile as those tears finally started to rush down her cheeks, dropping onto the bed as she was fucked savagely from behind. Ishtar didn’t know just what about this made her so happy. Whether it was the musk that now stained her sense of taste and smell and would never leave her mind. Or whether it was the fact that she was likely going to become pregnant from this man fucking her like he was. But she didn’t care. Those thoughts only lasted in Ishtar’s mind for a moment before the pleasure and bliss that she felt washed them away, leaving her moaning and gripping onto the bed to try and keep herself steady.

Without any warning, Ishtar felt the man who had chosen her for the night suddenly slam his hips against her rear end. A sharp, and blissful sound left her as he erupted inside of her, cumming inside of her without even saying a word. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and potent spunk flooded her inner walls and left Ishtar writhing in pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her as a result.

Her inner walls clamped down around the man’s shaft as she stayed in place against the bed, trying to milk him of each and every drop of his seed. Even though he stayed still inside of her and kept his hands on her hips, Ishtar’s body tried to milk the man of his cum and have as much of it as she could pumped into her womb. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt him slowly pull his hips back, letting out another quick spurt of cum on her rear end before standing up behind her and pulling her to the floor.

As if letting the momentum carry her, Ishtar found herself on her knees and looking up at the man that took her and just fucked all of her holes seemingly without a care. And when she noticed that his dick was still just as hard as it was when they first started, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling and looking up at him. “It seems like you’re still ready to have more fun, Master.~”   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips before scooting closer to this man, pressing her face against his shaft and enjoying the heat that resonated from it and onto her cheek. Ishtar kept her eyes closed as she gently and playfully rubbed her face against the heated member that had just pumped her full of cum. She instinctively brought her hand to her stomach when she thought about just how much he came inside of her, wondering if she’d be able to get out of working here when the morning came around. But for now, Ishtar was more than happy enough to simply press her face against her Master’s shaft and press a few gentle kisses against the underside of it.   
  
“Do you want to fuck me again, Master? Make use of my mouth? Maybe stuff my pussy full of your cum again? Or maybe you want to use my asshole until I pass out?~” The ideas flooded Ishtar’s mind as she took in whiff after whiff of the man’s musk, allowing it to stain her mind further while he just stood there and accepted the affections she was giving to his shaft.

Of course, she didn’t shy away from placing kiss after kiss against his balls, wanting to make sure that he knew she appreciated everything about him and his cock. Ishtar happily took one of his balls into her mouth as she felt his fingers starting to thread through her hair, keeping her smiling as she sucked on his heavy sack.    
  
*********************************************************   
  
However, when the morning came around, Ishtar couldn’t believe the news. It only took one night, one load in her pussy, and one man fucking her like a toy for her to get pregnant and get out of her. She was excited to take her first step out of the casino while her arms were wrapped around the man that had allowed her to get out of working. She turned her head to look at the casino one last time before placing a loving kiss onto her Master’s cheek.   
  
“Thank you so much for getting me out of that place, Master. I can’t believe that it took getting pregnant to do so, but I’m thankful all the same!~” Ishtar playfully licked her lips as she looked toward the man that got her pregnant and followed him toward his car. Of course, she heard the slightly annoyed grumbling, but it didn’t matter to her. He was stuck with her, she didn’t have to work anymore, and she was able to get away from the casino and all the horndogs that were in it. “So, where are we going first, Master? Home?”   
  
A heavy sigh left the man’s lips as he turned to look at Ishtar, unable to process that he actually got this casino bunny pregnant. “I may be stuck with you now, but we’re going home. No reason to stay here any longer.”


	5. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salter gets picked to be a penthouse bunny for the night but Jalter won’t let her rival have fun all on her own.

“Artoria Alter? I’d like to take you to the penthouse suite with me tonight. I just won big and I want to have a bunny like you to spend the night with.”   
  
Those words weren’t something that Salter heard during most of her nights here at the Casino. Most nights, she was left alone with a few of the patrons that couldn’t win big but still wanted to have a little bit of fun on the showroom floor. Which was fine for her, most of them always treated her to a drink or some food when they were done with her. However, hearing that someone wanted to use their  _ ten million on having her as a penthouse bunny _ almost made her spit out the wine that she was drinking. “Are you fucking stupid? You want to take that money that you won and take  _ me _ into that room with you? When we’ve got cute bunny boys like Alex or Astolfo? Or even other women like Semiramis, Ereshkigal, or-”   
  
“Look, everyone here always wanted to take the blonde bunny in the white suit. But I was never big on massive tits like hers. Your body is what I’m wanting. What if I offer to give you whatever you want while we’re in there? We get free service in the penthouse, don’t we?”   
  
Deep down, Salter wanted to turn this man down and send him on his way, hopefully making him find another bunny to spend the night with. But, if she was able to use him to get whatever she wanted while they were in there, there was no denying that was a good deal. Especially when the thought of  _ a near-endless supply of burgers _ filled her mind. Her lips curled into a slightly twisted smile before she let out a sigh and nodded her head. “Sure. Once we’re done, before you go to bed, we’re going to put in a special request for whatever I want. Got it?”   
  
“Works for me!”

Just a little bit away from the two, Jalter saw her rival hook her arm around the young man that just chose to pick her as his bunny. On some level, it infuriated her that someone would pick Salter before they picked her. But she knew that there had to be some reason for it. Which is exactly why she rushed her way over toward the duo and wrapped her arms around the young man while Salter was explaining the casino rules to him. “Sorry to just drop in like this, but I can’t let a  _ bitch like her _ have all the fun for herself.~”   
  
“That’s fine. I’ve won enough tonight to take two bunnies with me if I want. Though, I doubt I’ll be charged for both of you since you came on your own.”   
  
Jalter dragged her tongue along her lips as she listened to the young man chuckle in her arms, her gaze shifting over toward Salter and seeing the slightly annoying look on her face. “Don’t give me that look, bitch. I’m not going to let you have all the fun while I’m stuck downstairs with some boring shitheads.”   
  
***************************************************   
  
It didn’t take long for the trio to make their way to the recently cleaned penthouse suite, rushing in and finding their way to the bed _ before the door even closed on its own _ . However, before either Salter or Jalter could get a word in to try and steer things into their favor, the young man that had brought them into the room already had his pants down and his cock out. And one word prompted them to drop down to their knees and do what he wanted.   
  
“Suck.”   
  
Almost immediately, it became clear to both of the bunnies that things likely weren’t going to go how they expected them to. But it didn’t stop either of them from getting down onto their knees and sitting on either side of his impressive shaft. Salter was the first one to move, leaning in close and peppering a few kisses into the side of his length. And while that allowed Jalter to do  _ almost anything she wanted _ to her side of his cock, she decided to bring her head low and wrap her soft lips around his hefty balls.

Salter steadily brought her head up toward the head of the young man’s shaft, wrapping her lips around it and shutting her eyes when she realized  _ just how big it actually was in her mouth _ . She had trouble taking more than the first few inches into her mouth while Jalter chuckled at her from below, enjoying the sight of her struggling like this. Though, when she was unable to take more than half of the shaft at once, Artoria Alter still found herself satisfied with how far she made it.

Maybe it was because of the young man threading his fingers into her hair. Maybe it was because she knew that Jalter would try to trump her and cover the rest of his shaft. Or maybe it was simply because of the slightly overwhelming flavor that covered her tastebuds once she started to swirl her tongue around his cock. She didn’t know. And it didn’t exactly matter to her when she remembered that she would be getting all the burgers she could eat when they were done.

Jalter, on the other hand, was too busy pressing kiss after kiss against the man’s heavy sack, leaving a faint mark of lipstick against his skin while she moved from one side to the other, taking his other ball into her mouth. Just like with the first, she playfully suckled on the heavy sack before swirling her tongue around it and looking up at him and Salter. Deep down, she knew that she shouldn’t be having fun sucking off a stranger like this.  _ But the taste that coated her tongue was too good for her to turn away from, even if she knew that she shouldn’t enjoy it in the slightest. _

Of course, having two beautiful women sucking his cock together and doing their best to get him off brought the young man toward an orgasm rather quickly. Two wonderful tongues, two soft sets of lips, and two beautiful women at his crotch? It didn’t surprise him that they were able to push him to an orgasm after only a few minutes. Especially with just how talented they both were with their mouths.

When Salter felt the young man’s cock start to throb and pulse in her mouth, she knew what was going to happen.  _ And, for some reason beyond her current imagination, she wanted to keep every drop of his seed for herself. _ Her lips curled into a soft smile as she tried to push herself past the midway point of his cock, trying to force Jalter to sit back and wait patiently for him to cum.

However, Jalter wasn’t having any of that. The moment that Salter got too close to her, she pushed her way up toward the tip of his length and forced Artoria Alter to move right along with her. And she tried to press a few kisses against the tip of his shaft, trying to assert her dominance and take over the blowjob. Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for the young man, this only resulted in the two sharing a lustful and passionate kiss an inch or two above the head of his cock.

And that sight was all it took to push him over the edge and into his orgasm. A low and blissful roan left him when he came without any warning. He bucked his hips into the air,  _ causing his shaft to slap both Jalter and Salter in the face as they continued to share their kiss.  _ Rope after rope of his hot and thick seed splattered along their cheeks, causing both of the women to gasp and pull themselves back in a moment of panic.

However, the moment they realized that it was just his cum, they leaned back down and dragged their tongues along either side of his shaft. They remained silent but looked into each other’s eyes when their tongues met once again at the tip of his member, more of his cum splattering along their faces and painting them in his seed. Salter was the first to pull away from his cock, dragging her tongue along her lips to clean herself of his spunk, happily swallowing down what she gathered while looking at Salter. “You know you don’t look too bad with cum on your face. You look like the definition of a true slut.~”   
  
Jalter opened her mouth to say something and curse Salter for her arrogance but was quickly silenced when she felt the still-hard shaft slap against her lips. She quickly looked up to see the young man smiling down to her. “W-What do you want now? I didn’t think a bastard like you would be done  _ that easily. _ But what do you want?”   
  
“I want the two of you to give me a titjob. Together.  _ And I want to watch you make out while you do it. _ ~”   
  
Sharing one kiss with Jatler was bad enough in Artoria Alter’s mind, causing her to shudder at the thought of sharing even more just because this young man wanted to see them make out. But, on some level in the back of her mind, she convinced herself that it wasn’t a bad idea. If she was able to put on a show for this arrogant young man and make him finish sooner, that would mean she could get her burgers sooner than she already planned.

Of course, on the other hand, Jalter didn’t hesitate to move in close and wrap her breasts around the throbbing shaft. A quiet and blissful sound rumbled in her throat as she felt the heat of his cock against her breasts, radiating into her cleavage and causing her lips to curl into a smile. She still wanted to prove that she could be better than Salter was, and would do what she could to make sure of that fact.  _ Even if it meant making out with someone that she despised. _

In an instant, when Artoria Alter brought her breasts to the young man’s shaft, she planted a deep and passionate kiss against Jalter’s lips. There was no time to say anything between them and no hesitation anymore. She quickly pushed her tongue past the other woman’s lips as she rocked her breasts up and down along the length of his shaft, moving in the opposite direction as Jalter.

Maybe it was the taste of this young man’s cum against her rival’s tongue, but Jalter didn’t struggle against Salter to take control of the kiss. Instead, she simply reacted and sucked on her tongue while it invaded and explored her mouth. Even a moment later, when she pulled her head back away from the kiss to try and look at the young man,  _ Jalter kept her lips wrapped around Salter’s tongue, playfully suckling on it and putting on a show for him _ . Of course, she didn’t stop moving her breasts while doing this, wanting to get him off sooner so that she wouldn’t have to kiss her rival anymore.

The two women continued to move their breasts up and down along the length of the young man’s cock, leaving him to relish in the pleasure that their soft mounds brought him. All while he watched them share kiss after kiss after kiss with each other for his amusement. It was clear that they weren’t as into it as he expected them to be, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the show. Especially when he leaned back and allowed his cock to be smothered by their breasts, gasping and throbbing into their cleavage like he deserved it.

At least, that was the case until he felt one of them suddenly pull away from his cock. When he opened his eyes to see who it was and what was happening, he was greeted with the sight of Salter climbing onto his body and pinning him down onto the bed. “W-What do you think you’re doing? I didn’t say you could-”   
  
“Don’t care. I’m want to get this over with. And you’re not going to stop me.” Salter dragged her tongue along her lips as she plopped herself down onto the young man’s lap, pressing her covered pussy directly onto his throbbing shaft. “Are you going to help me, Jalter?”  _ A bright and devious smile came to Artoria Alter’s lips as she leaned down and stole a kiss from the young man,  _ distracting him long enough to rip a hole in her bunny suit and expose her pussy.   
  
“You’ll just do your own thing whether I want to help you or not. I wouldn’t mind finishing with him and going back downstairs, though.~” Jalter dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned against the edge of the bed, positioning herself between the young man’s legs and right underneath Salter’s ass. She didn’t quite enjoy the position that she was in, but it became much better when Artoria Alter turned herself around and faced away from the young man, causing a deceivingly wet cunt to hover in her face.

Salter dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought a hand between her legs and wrapped it around this young man’s shaft. She didn’t hesitate to point it straight into the air and slowly lower herself onto it, a sharp and ecstatic sound leaving her as it filled her pussy and stretched her inner walls. Though, what made the moment all the better for her was when she took every single inch of the young man’s cock  _ and then felt Jalter’s tongue drag along her slit and the cock at the same time. _

Because of that, Artoria Alter quickly brought a hand to the top of Jalter’s head and started to rock her hips back and forth. Having a tongue against her pussy wasn’t something she had felt in ages. And having that tongue drag along her slit while a cock stuffed her cunt and stretched her out? Nothing she had ever done sexually could’ve topped what she felt right now. Especially when she felt Jatler’s tongue flick against her clit.

She didn’t want to admit it,  _ but the taste of Salter’s arousal was better than most food that Jalter had eaten _ in her time as a Servant and working in the Casino. Though, she knew that she couldn’t just keep licking Artoria Alter’s cunt while she fucked herself on this young man’s cock. She had to pay attention to him as well or else he’d never be finished with them. Which is exactly why she leaned her head down and started to pepper kiss after kiss against the underside of his shaft, getting lower and lower until she ended up at his balls.

The feeling of having a beautiful Servant’s tight pussy wrapped around his shaft was fantastic. Much better than both of their breasts around his cock. But combined with the feeling of Jalter’s tongue and lips on his balls again? The young man  _ had to struggle to not cum right then and there. _ It was a wonderful feeling to have that talented mouth on his balls while a snug and wet pussy rocked back and forth on his shaft, taking every inch each time that she moved.

And when he opened his eyes and noticed that he had a good view of Salter’s plump rear end? While he knew that he didn’t enjoy her taking things into her own hands, he couldn’t deny that she did the right thing. A blissful and happy moan spilled from his lips as Artoria Alter started to bounce on his cock instead of just rock her hips, causing him to watch as she lifted her hips up into the air until only the tip of his cock remained inside of her. Only to watch as she dropped herself back down and took  _ every single inch of his cock into her once again. _

Of course, having her rival bounce in her face like she was, Jalter couldn’t help but roll her eyes in slight annoyance. Sure, her pussy tasted delicious, and the sight of seeing her spread out and fucking a cock that stretched her inner walls was surprisingly hot. But she knew that things would be different if she was the one in his lap right now. However, Jalter didn’t let that pull her away from her duty of playing with his balls using her mouth. Whatever kind of pleasure she could bring him while Salter was in control, she was going to. Especially if it meant that things got to end even quicker.

As she bounced up and down on this young man’s shaft, Salter kept a hand on the back of Jalter’s head, keeping her close to his cock and her pussy while she moved. And after a moment, she stopped her bouncing and started to simply rock her hips back and forth, making sure to pull her rival in close and chuckle as she started to eat her out without any hesitation. “Do I taste that good, Jalter?  _ For a defiant bitch, you sure do know your place, don’t you?~” _

However, once she started to bounce on the young man’s shaft once again, Salter felt him throbbing inside of her just like when he throbbed in her mouth. She knew right then and there that he was going to cum. And the thought of having a stranger that she didn’t even really want to sleep with cumming inside of her turned her on far more than it should have. But maybe that was just the fact that she still had Jalter eating her out as she bounced. Or maybe it was just the depraved nature of letting it happen and risking getting pregnant and taken from the Casino.

Before she had time to figure out the reason to why it turned her on so much, Salter felt the man suddenly erupt inside of her. _ Rope after rope of his heated and fertile spunk flooded into her womb _ and painted her inner walls a thick shade of white with his seed. All while his cock throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls, making her relish in the feeling of being creampied before her own orgasm rushed through her.

Artoria Alter’s inner walls clamped down around this man’s shaft as he came inside of her, her hips still rocking back and forth as she tried to milk him of each and every drop of his cum that she would be able to get from him. Though, the feeling of Jalter’s tongue still dragging along her slit and along the cock as it was inside of her only caused the pleasure and bliss that she was feeling to be enhanced. At least, until she felt Jalter’s tongue drag upward along her stomach and her body until their lips met for another kiss. Then, before she even knew what was really going on, she found herself pinned down onto her back next to the young man that had just cum deep inside of her. “W-What do you think you’re-”

“You’re not going to be the only one to get to fuck him, you know. I’m here, too. And if he’s going to cum inside of you, then he’s going to cum inside of me.~” Jalter dragged her tongue along her lips as she crawled into the young man’s lap, holding onto his cock and smirking as she slowly lowered herself down onto it. “ _ I hate the fact that I need to be second compared to a bitch like you _ , but I’ll make do.” When she had taken each and every inch of the young man’s cock, Jalter couldn’t stop herself from leaning her head back and moaning quietly in pure bliss.

It felt better than another other man that had approached her on the showroom floor. The thickness of it that stretched her inner walls out, the length that almost felt like it would penetrate her womb when she bottomed out on it, and the heat that radiated into her inner walls as she filled herself with it. All of it caused Jalter to shudder and moan in bliss before she even started to move in this young man’s lap.

Of course, that only lasted for a moment before she started to bounce on his cock right away, not even giving her pussy a chance to adjust to his size. Once she started moving, Jalter quickly brought both of her hands to her breasts, squeezing and kneading the large mounds as she fucked herself on this stranger’s throbbing shaft. “How does it feel, having a real woman bounce on your cock like this? And not some trashy bitch who just wants to eat all day.~” Jalter chuckled as she looked down at Salter, wanting to look her in the eyes while insulting her. However, what she saw wasn’t the look of annoyance that she expected,  _ but instead a look of lust and desire that shook her to her core. _

Before Jalter could get a word out to tell her rival to not do whatever she was thinking, she felt her talented tongue press against her thigh. But instead of heaving toward her pussy, she watched as Salter traveled along her body and toward the edge of the bed, gasping when she felt a sudden and affectionate kiss be placed against her left ass cheek. But she didn’t stop bouncing despite the fact that Artoria Alter was getting closer and closer and closer toward her asshole with each kiss.

Jalter didn’t stop bouncing until she felt a firm pair of hands hold her down onto the young man’s lap. Where she started to quickly rock her hips back and forth to bring both herself and him as much pleasure as she could. All while Salter’s tongue suddenly pressed against her asshole and caused her to scream in anxious excitement. She had experienced anal plenty of times in the past,  _ but having her rival and a woman she despised licked her asshole was something that Jalter didn’t expect to feel _ . Especially when she rocked herself back and forth on a stranger’s cock and brought herself closer and closer to an orgasm while using this man as a living dildo.

Of course, to the young man, getting to see Salter’s ass in his face was something to enjoy and relish in. But getting to see Jalter’s large breasts bouncing in his face while her asshole was licked and teased was something to treasure. Even if he didn’t originally want Jalter to join him tonight, it was still something he found himself enjoying the more these two pushed for him to cum inside of them. And when he felt Salter’s hands cup his balls and play with them, he felt his limit approaching rather quickly.

And as Jalter’s inner walls convulsed around his shaft, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Alright, if you want to ride me just like your friend here,  _ I hope you don’t mind when I cum inside of you and knock you up all the same _ !”

Hearing the fact that they could be knocked up by this man caused both Jalter and Salter to freeze and shudder at the thought. Sure, it might not be too bad to leave the Casino and live the life of a couple fighting over the man that got them pregnant. But neither of them wanted that in their future. Not that they had too much of a choice when he slammed his hips upward and buried every inch of his cock as deep into Jalter as he possibly could.

Before she could bring her hands away from her breasts and try to get off of this young man’s lap, Jalter felt the worst thing happen. He erupted inside of her with the intent to actually get her pregnant. His hands held tightly to her thighs to keep her in place as he came inside of her. And the orgasm that she was on the verge of reaching started to seem more and more out of reach as it sank in  _ with each drop of his seed being pumped into her womb _ that he was genuinely wanting to knock them up and take them home with him.

Salter stayed still underneath Jalter’s ass as she felt his balls clench in her hands, letting her easily know that he was cumming inside of her rival and doing his best to make sure both of them ended up pregnant. As much as she hated Jalter’s guts and just wished she would disappear from her life forever, some part of Artoria Alter told her that life just wouldn’t be the same without that bitching in her ear almost all day. She quickly looked up toward her rival as the man’s balls finally stopped clenching, knowing that she had to do something to stop them from ending up pregnant.

She bit down on her lower lip as she slowly and teasingly kissed her way up Jalter’s back until she reached her ear, whispering as quietly as she could to avoid being heard. “I don’t like it, but once he falls asleep, we need to eat the cum out of each other. Neither of us wants to leave with him, after all.”   
  
“Got it…” Jalter let out a heavy breath as she leaned forward and started to cuddle with the man that just came inside of her, leaving his cock buried in her pussy. “That… That was better than I thought it would be… But it wore me out. I’m going to sleep.” She smirked as she placed a kiss against the man’s cheek, allowing it to linger for a moment to give the impression that she had fun and came right along with him.

Of course, Artoria Alter was quick to get up and crawl onto the bed as well, snuggling up to the man as close as she could. “H-Hey! What makes you think you can cuddle up to him on your own?!  _ He wanted me in the penthouse with him tonight anyway. Not you!”  _ When she wrapped her arms around the man’s body, Salter made sure to rest her head against his heart to try and listen for when he would fall asleep and let them do what they wanted.

************************************************   
  
It took almost three hours for the man to fall asleep to a deep enough state for both of them to move and not be worried about waking him. Luckily, as both Salter and Jalter got off of the bed and onto the floor, they didn’t disturb his sleep. The two of them blushed as they shared a quick glance. Now that the desire and arousal had worn off and they could think properly, neither one of them really wanted to start eating the other one out, but they both knew that they had to or they’d end up leaving the casino.

“We do this and never speak of it?” Jalter looked toward the floor as she spread her legs, allowing some of the man’s cum to start to leak out of her pussy and onto her thighs.   
  
“Won’t tell a soul.” Salter almost immediately leaned in and started to lick the cum out of her rival’s pussy, making sure to lay on her side and lift up her leg so that Jalter could do the same. All the while, she couldn’t deny that her rival’s pussy tasted better than her asshole did, making her shudder on the floor. “And don’t think for a fucking second that this means I enjoy anything about you. I still hate your guts.”   
  
“Right back at you, bitch.” Jalter sighed as she leaned in close enough to bury her tongue into her rival’s cunt. It tasted just as good as it did while she was fucking herself on the man’s cock. However, the aftertaste of his seed coated her tongue as well, making her wish that, on some level, they could keep fucking people together as a pair. But this was about making sure they didn’t need to leave and nothing else. Neither of them wanted to go home with this man and leave the casino.  _ It wasn’t because both of them felt a quiet and small urge to taste the other’s pussy after getting fucked together. _

**************************************************   
  
“Jalter, how in the hell did you sneak into the penthouse suite with these two when he only wanted one bunny?” The casino’s doctor let out a heavy breath as he looked at the pregnancy test results. “Whatever. It doesn’t affect my job one way or another. Just be glad neither of you is pregnant. We’d be running out of bunnies at an alarming rate if the two of you managed to get dragged out of here.”   
  
“Yes!” Jalter smirked and dragged her tongue along her lips as she shared a quick look with Artoria Alter, playfully huffing and stepping past the doctor and her rival. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the showers. I want to get clean after spending a night with that bitch!”

“Sorry, Sir. Looks like you didn’t get lucky enough to impregnate either of us.” Salter dragged her tongue along her lips as she stepped closer to the man that picked her for the night. “Oh, and you never held up your part of the offer you told me. So, before you leave, how about you order me some food. You said I could get however much I wanted, didn’t you?~”

When she heard that the man offered Salter as much food as she could eat, Jalter immediately turned around and rushed her way over to him. “Hold on, I hope you don’t think you’re just going to give her that deal. You didn’t fuck only her pussy last night, after all.”


End file.
